Thanks, Red
by mdrwngnftwr13
Summary: Set during and a little after the events in Pangs. first anniversary prezzie for Gabrielle


Willow was depressed. Not the average 'Oz left me because he felt guilty about sleeping with some slutty she-wolf and wanted to find a cure for himself before returning' crap that she'd dealt with since the day he left. Nope. This was different. With the hoopla with Hus and the other vengeance spirits, she'd felt bad that in the heat of battle, she was no better than the army fellas of way-back-when. Looking up from her spot in an easychair, she saw Buffy and Anya bustling around the kitchen, placing the finishing touches on dinner. "Is someone gonna pull these bloody arrows from me? Cause I can't do it meself, can I?" A whiny British accent broke the silence in the living room.

Willow turned to see Spike still tied to the chair, three arrows sticking out of various spots on his body, lying on the floor. "Oh, I'm sure we're just all gagging to help you...mean vampire guy..." Xander said tiredly from the couch, still a little weak from the mystical syphilis.

Willow arched an eyebrow at the comment and muttered, "Not your best, Xan."

"What do you expect me to say? I had syphilis!" Xander protested weakly.

"Oh, would you stop crying about your bloody syphilis? I'm the one impaled by arrows here. _How about a little help?_" Spike scoffed, finishing off with a shout.

Giles returned from the bathroom, having gathered some chains from one of his weapons trunks and was preparing to hold Spike there until further notice. Slipping his glasses off his nose, he pulled a handkerchief from his pocket to clean the lenses. "Willow, would you _please_ remove the arrows from Spike?" He asked exasperatedly.

Willow sighed, nodding slowly, pushing herself from the easychair. Walking over to Spike, she looked down at him, biting back a chuckle. He just looked so pitiful. He wasn't strong enough to break the ropes or, at least, the chair. So he laid there whining like some immortal baby. "Yeah, Red, help the Big Bad..." Spike teased her as she knelt beside his chair, starting to pull it up into its correct position. Hearing the teasing in his tone, she released the back of the chair, letting his upper half fall the ten inches to the floor. The back of Spike's head bounced against the hardwood floor and Spike glared up at Willow. "Red!" Spike exclaimed.

The others stopped what they were doing to glance over at Willow, who shrugged. "It slipped. He's too heavy for me to lift alone," Willow lied. Giles walked over, helping Willow right Spike's chair, then returned to cleaning up the broken glass.

"Oh, you little liar...'It slipped'," Spike said, mocking Willow's tone. He smirked at Willow, who knelt beside him, starting to work the arrow from his left thigh. "We both know why you dropped the chair, Red. Excited you were gonna be all close to me. Like in the factory, and in your room," He purred.

Willow unceremoniously tugged the arrow from his thigh, smiling as he let out a muffled groan. "Sorry. I got all excited," She chuckled softly, mimicking his tone.

"You got spunk, pet. No wonder you're my favorite white hat." Spike said quietly, so only Willow could hear.

Willow laughed, pulling out another arrow, eliciting another groan from Spike. "You don't have a favorite white hat, Spike. You hate us," Willow replied, dropping the arrow to the floor, next to the other one.

"Well, yeah. But if I did, you'd be the one I liked," Spike smirked.

"Promises, promises..." Willow sighed dramatically, reaching for the arrow that was inches from his heart.

"Careful with that one, Red. Don't wanna stake me, do you?" Spike said, wetting his dry lips.

"That's a debatable subject," Willow replied, easing the arrow from his chest.

"C'mon, luv, admit it. You wanted me to bite you that time when we were alone..." Spike said, meeting her sage green eyes with his heated crystal blue gaze.

"Which time?" Willow asked, dropping the arrow to the floor, grabbing a tissue and tearing it into three pieces, placing each bunched up piece over a puncture wound.

"Both," Spike replied, running his tongue over his perfect, white teeth.

Willow opened her mouth to protest, but Buffy had announced that it was time to eat. "Willow, would you please push Spike over to the table?" Giles asked, helping carry the food into the living/dining room. Willow closed her mouth with an audible snap, standing up and dragging Spike across the short distance to the table, next to the seat that Buffy was sitting in. Willow moved to sit on the opposite side of the table but Xander and Anya had taken the other two chairs, leaving the chair next to Spike the only option. Watcher and Slayer sitting at opposite ends of the table.

When dinner was over, Anya had volunteered to take Xander home, Buffy had gone off with some excuse about going out to patrol, when Willow knew that she was gonna search for Angel, see if he was still in town. Giles was stuck with clean up, and Willow, who felt sorry for the Watcher decided to stick around and help, drying and putting away dishes as Giles washed.

With the two of them working together, they were finished with clean up in no time, getting only a few sassy remarks from Spike. Willow helped Giles carry Spike into the bathroom and locked the manacles on his feet as Giles got his wrists. Untying Spike from the chair, they set Spike into the tub and Willow returned the chair to the dining room, setting it back at the table, returning to the bathroom as Giles finished chaining up Spike. The bleach blonde vampire was not happy being chained in a tub. Giles glanced down at his watch, complaining that if he took the time to check the locks, the butcher's would be closed before he could get any blood for Spike. "You go on ahead, Giles. I'll finish up," Willow offered, holding her hand out for the keys.

"You're sure?" Giles asked, arching an eyebrow.

"Yeah. Sure. What else do I have to do tonight?" Willow shrugged.

Giles nodded and handed Willow the keys, then exited the bathroom, grabbing his car keys and left the house. Willow began checking over the locks and making sure the chains were tight around his arms, chest and legs. Spike watched her, a smirk on his features. "Hey, Red..." he said, startling her.

Willow jumped, dropping the keys. "Crap..." She muttered, hearing the keys clatter beneath the tub. She dropped to her stomach, stretching her arm under the tub, searching blindly for the keys. Spike laughed above her as Willow's fingers brushed against the keychain. Stretching again, she gasped sharply as something along the bottom side of the tub dug into her bare arm, splitting the skin. Her fingers surrounded the keys and she pulled her arm carefully out from underneath the tub, looking at the three and a half inch long shallow gash in her arm.

Spike's nostrils flared when the scent of blood filled his nostrils. His stomach growled loudly, reminding him that they still hadn't fed him. Willow climbed to her feet, holding her arm loosely, blood slipping slowly down her forearm. Turning towards the sink, Willow released her left arm, reaching forward, turning on the cold water. "No, Red! Red, please no..." Spike said quickly, his mouth watering. Willow turned to face Spike, frowning slightly.

"What are you babbling about, Spike?" Willow asked, meeting his eyes.

"I hate to see sweet blood wasted, pet. Give us a taste..." Spike pleaded, his eyes locking with hers.

Willow exhaled slowly, then took an uneasy step towards Spike, then another. Lifting her arm a few inches from his mouth, seeing how he'd react. Spike wet his dry lips, leaning his head forward, his mouth scant centimeters from her arm. "Please, Red..." he begged, meeting her warm sage green eyes with his crystal blue gaze.

Willow swung her arm forward the last few centimeters and Spike's tongue slipped from his mouth, running along the cut. Willow whimpered softly at the feel of Spike's cool tongue licking the blood that was still running steadily from the wound. He ran his tongue down her arm, gathering the blood that had slipped down her arm on his tongue, purring softly at the sweet, spicy taste. Returning his tongue to the cut, he pressed his lips around the wound, sucking gently, moaning softly around the injury, his pants tightening at the taste of her. Willow whimpered softly as his soft moan vibrated around her arm, sending shivers rocketing down her spine.

Once the blood slowed to a stop and slowly began to clot, Spike pulled his mouth away slowly, opening his eyes to meet hers. "C'mere, Red..." Spike said, nodding for her to lean forward. Willow's brow slowly furrowed but she moved forward, her face drawing closer to his. Spike wet his lips and leaned forward the last few inches, pressing his mouth against hers gently, testing her. Willow uttered a small eep but didn't pull away. Spike mentally crowed and deepened the kiss slowly, his tongue slipping out to run along Willow's bottom lip. Willow moaned softly, her lips parting, allowing Spike's tongue access to her hot mouth. His tongue flicked along the roof of her mouth before withdrawing, breaking the kiss.

His eyes met hers, which were heavy like she was sleepy, but were just heavy with lust. Willow blinked rapidly, pulling away slowly. "Uh, thanks...Spike," She said, licking her lips nervously.

The keys still clutched in her hand, Willow turned, exiting the bathroom, closing the door behind her and walking over to the couch, collapsing onto it, dazed. Whereas Spike eyed the closed bathroom door and smiled, "No. Thank you, Red."

The End


End file.
